


Family Friendly Golf with Friends

by guren666



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Family Friendly Content, M/M, Nogla is an evil mastermind, This fic is very meta, lol not really, usual swearing & gay jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Nogla calls up John on Discord for a recording session. Meanwhile he goes to get some food and mutes himself, Smii7y and John decide to play some golf to pass the time.





	Family Friendly Golf with Friends

John was in the middle of editing another Poly Bridge video, when he got called on discord by Smii7y and Nogla. Intrigued, he saved his progress on editing and picked up.

“’Sup, wanna record some Golf It? I’m still trying to get a hold of Ohm and Jiggly.”

Nogla was suspiciously quiet, oh he muted his mic. He quickly typed in chat ‘brb, just getting some pizza delivery’ and John had a feeling this was all a setup by the shipping mastermind Nogla.

 

The silence between them was deafening. To break it, John suggested they play a game while they wait on Nogla and possibly others to join them.

Smii7y’s sharp intake of air could only be the sound of irritation. “Why did Nogla call us up, if he pulls that shit. Typical of him.”

“Yeah, that’s Nogla alright. But since my concentration on editing is gone, what do you say Smii7y, ready to get beat in golf again?” John challenged him with a smirk, knowing the man would never back down.

“Bring it on! I’ll get you this time!” Smii7y replied, aggressively smashing the mouse as he searched for the game in his long list on Steam.

“We’re playing Golf with friends. I hear you’re bad at this John.”

Scoffing, John clicked on the game and it booted up. He set up the game and private room. Smii7y joined the room Nogla Sucks. John chose the Pirate Cove map.

Their balls dropped magically from the ceiling and John took a look at the first hole. Looked easy enough. He was about to shoot, when Smii7y laughed/coughed. “Why is your ball blue. Are you hinting at something John?”

“If you’re trying to rile me up, you need to try harder.” John deadpanned, shooting up the ramp and directly into the hole. “Oooh yeah! Hole in one bay bee.”

 

“Beginner’s luck, lemme show you how it’s done.” Smii7y shot up the ramp, but his aim was off and his ball fell into the sea. John didn’t even try to hide that giggle. “Good job Smii7y.”  

“Shut up.” He hit it and this time he didn’t go off the platform, but the angle was still bad. He tapped it a bit to the right to get a clear shot at the first hole. Smii7y got in and they teleported to second hole.

It was linear. John got in two strokes and he sat back, spectating. Somehow, Smii7y managed to fuck up even that linear, straight shot. “When in doubt, full blast it!” His white ball bounced off the boundaries back to the beginning.  “Fucking cock block.” Smii7y gritted teeth.

His ball got into the hole at eight strokes. John shook head, pressing tab. “And I thought I’m bad at golf. You suck, Smii7y.”

Onto the third hole, the par was 4. He went ahead to scout for the hole. When suddenly he got rammed by a white ball from behind, sending his ball off the platform. “ **Smii7y**!! Aaah, you fucked me way too hard!”

 

The Canadian laughed. “Hahaha, hey, you turned on collisions. Blame it on your stupidity John.” Smii7y stated calmly, sinking his ball into the hole at five strokes. John got his in five strokes, too.

On the fourth, their balls collided again and John got slightly pissed, hitting the white ball on purpose. “Stop fucking ramming me! At least take me to dinner first.”

Smii7y’s ball respawned and he continued to play without sabotaging them. Pushing John’s buttons was fun, but he didn’t want to get him to ragequit. This was after all a friendly competition.

Fifth hole was where things were getting tricky. Even with jumping on, they both had minor problems. John found the right path, following after Smii7y who was tumbling down the lane. “They see me rollin’ they hatin’ ~ “ Smii7y sang, reached the end as he got in first. John checked the score. “I keep on fucking up every hole and you will catch up...” He mumbled under his breath as his ball sunk in.

Their friendly match went fine until they reached a hole with a skeleton head and three possible paths. Smii7y took the middle path, so he chose the right path. Result was almost the same, only that Smii7y got in the hole without problems while John was struggling with his stupid mouse, which didn’t want to cooperate on this hole for some reason. He kept on shooting at the edge of next platform, falling right in the sea. “Oh you fucking cock juggler.” John said calmly, taking his sixth shot, which finally hit its mark.  

“I’m still salty about that hole in one.”

“Ey, don’t be salty. It’s only a game borther.” He said, checking the leaderboard again. Looks like Smii7y finally overtook his lead on that last hole they played.

 

John was ready for anything, just not for giant purple tentacles reaching towards them. Smii7y screamed and John stayed quiet, thinking of what to say. “I’ve seen enough hen – anime to know where this is going.”  

Out of nowhere, Nogla’s ear rape voice scared the shit out of them. “ **OH BOOOYS, I’VE BEEN HERE THE ENTIRE TIME!** ”

“Oh my fucking god, Nogla. Why did you go full Mini obnoxious. Appreciate the ear rape, thanks.” John’s annoyed tone of voice was unmistakable. His blue ball bravely rolled onward, only to be swatted by the huge tentacles.

 

Smii7y chuckled, doing a trickshot with that white ball, avoiding the tentacles with ease. “Did you get that pizza Nogla?” He asked, as he looked back at John who was still struggling with the tentacles at the spawn.

 

“Yeah. And meanwhile you two played, I talked with Ohm and Jiggly. They will come on tomorrow, so no recording today.”

“Do you know how hard it is to stop myself from procrastinating.” John conversed as he finally got a move on from those tentacles, where he was met with even more. “Was this last hole designed by a tentacle fetishist?” Smii7y asked and John smiled, even though no one saw it.  

His ball made it to the very last platform. The last goal was in the middle of a ramp. He only needed to get a good angle...

John shot and repeatedly missed, bounced off. Smii7y was laughing his ass off and Nogla was just confused, because he had no visuals on their match.

At his tenth stroke, he somehow landed on the small goal, but still not directly inside it. “And hello tiny hole. We meet again.” His blue ball sank in.  “It only took me eleven strokes. Yaaay.” He said, bemused while Smii7y clapped.  

“Oh yeah, I won this round.”

“Yes, you did.”

Nogla jumped into Smii7y’s post celebration. “I’m going to eat now, so I’ll talk to you guys later. Baaaai.” And he hung up and left the call.

 

...

...

...

 

Smii7y laughed at his antics. “I have a feeling Nogla set us up on this call or something. Might be just me being paranoid.”

“I’ve thought the same, but I don’t know... anyhow do you want a rematch? This time with Golf It. I’ll get back to editing later this evening.” John tried to sound nonchalantly, awaiting Smii7y’s reply.

“Sure, why not. I’ve got a bit of free time.”

 

 

And so they played a few custom maps in Golf It, but ultimately they switched to Fortnite. When they ended the call, it was almost 8 pm for John.

John said he’s going to edit that Poly Bridge video and left the call. Smii7y hung up five seconds later.

He barely closed down the game, when a dm popped up on discord. From Smii7y. They just talked...

 

Curiosity got better of him and he clicked on his icon.

_I had a good time. Thank you John._

Is that so? He responded quickly, without thinking.

 

_Hey, no biggie. Anytime ;)_

Smii7y send him a kissing emoji to which John replied with ‘too gay for me’ to which Smii7y responded with a whole page of kissing emojis.

_Two can play this game, but maybe later. I really need to get back to work. Later._

 

John’s and Smii7y’s banter was always full of gay jokes, it’s how their chemistry came to be. John didn’t think too much into it, neither did the Canadian.

 

Another message popped up. He groaned. “Damn it Smii7y, take a hint that I’m busy.” He clicked on his icon, about to write ‘kindly piss off now’ or something similar, noticing it wasn’t Smii7y, but Nogla. He linked a Wattpad account.

Oh no.

Despite knowing what it was, he clicked on it and read through the end. It was very spicy, he’ll give him that.

John, fed up with the interruptions wrote in their group chat a message.

 

_Fuck off Nogla._

 

In that moment others started typing, including Smii7y, but John simply closed down discord and got back to where he left off in editing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Later, sometime around lunch, Nogla’s first fanfiction featuring John and Smii7y making love after a golf match was the sensation of their group chat.

 

 

 

 

_~ THE END ~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This lil fic became a thing when me & my friend played Golf With Friends and another friend was muted on the group call. She heard all the weird stuff we said and she started writing it down for us. So basically, this thing happened. Yeah xD 
> 
> I'm new to this fandom, so please take it easy on me?
> 
>  
> 
> ****LOL GUYS AFTER I UPLOADED MY FIC SMII7Y UPLOADED HIS GOLF IT VIDEO CALLED FAMILY FRIENDLY GOLF. ***


End file.
